minamotokunmonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukasa Chuujou
Tsukasa Chuujou (中将 つかさ Chuujou Tsukasa)She is one of 3 girls who caused Terumi Minamoto's fear of women and milk. Appearance She is a beautiful girl with long brown hair and brown eyes Personality She is a girl that's very aware of her beauty and does not accept the fact of losing in that aspect to anyone. She keeps a friendly act to everyone, except the ones she dislikes, for popularity. She sees people as accessories to increase her status (according to Kaoruko's perspective). History In the past while attending middle school she used to bully Terumi along with her friends. They tear apart his uniform, force him to wear girl's clothes and daily bathe him in rotten milk. Because a senpai of whom she was interested said that Terumi was the most beautiful of the school. Plot After six years, Terumi is informed that she is also a student at the same university as him and later finds out that she was having an affair with a teacher. A brief confrontation reveals that she did not recognize Terumi and had completely forgotten about him. Offended that the cause of his trauma had forgotten about him, Terumi decides to make Tsukasa fall in love with him. After Terumi cross dresses as a girl and steals away the man she was after, he manages to conquer his trauma and make Tsukasa develop an affection for him after he kisses her in public, while also revealing that the man she was after was more concerned with his position as a teacher than her. Later at her home, she reveals that she couldn't stop thinking about Terumi and decides before it gets any farther that she doesn't get involved with him again. Later on, she and some of her old classmates (involved with the bullying) spotted Terumi and Hanada on their date. With the intention ruining the couple's date, they badmouthed Terumi infront of his date but it only caused Hanada to ask Tsukasa if she's in love with Terumi. She didn't like Hanada's misconception hence hating her. She appears again at Chapter 168, when she approached Terumi after hearing that he's thinking of joining the upcoming school festival's beauty pageant (actually forced by Murakami). She teased him and encouraged him to give up since he'll probably embarass himself, it ended up Terumi joining out of protecting his pride as a man. She was suprised that Terumi actually joined, but she's confident that she'll win anyway. She perfomed with the violin in the talent portion, she was flustered to see Terumi doing his catwalk and became uneasy. In the end, (SPOILER) Terumi won 1st place making her 2nd, but Terumi conceded defeat which made her 1st. She doesn't accept the fact she only gained 1st place because her opponent conceded defeat, so she resigned... "A loss is a loss, I resign" This made her hatred towards Terumi increase, causing her to question him if he had considered killing and insult his existence. She told him to never let her see him again and left him moping. Trivia *She already lose 3 times to Terumi *She is one of the few recurring female characters that is not a target. Category:Characters Category:Females